Tempted By A Vixen
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Dean gets tempted by his one and only good friends little sister who is 17. Will Dean break before she turns 18 or can he hold onto his morals and stay loyal to his good friend all in one? Rated M for sexual content, sexual innuendos, obscene flirting...
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam sat in the Adams living room with Barry Adams. "Man it's been a long time," said Barry smiling as he placed the beers in front of the guys.

"Too long Bare," said Dean taking the beer and sipping it.

"So you're parents left you this place?" asked Sam placing his elbows on his knees with his drink in his hands looking around the old place they use to stay when John had a hunt nearby.

"Yup me and sis…just a place we can relax between hunts."

"Oh yeah forgot you had a sister," said Sam, "How old is she now? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

Barry shook his head, "Seventeen and a pistol."

"How could you forget Marissa?" asked Dean, "Is it because when we were kids she tackled you down to the ground and ordered you to give her your last candy bar?"

Sam glared at Dean who laughed, "Shut up Dean."

"If I remember correctly," said Barry leaning back in the chair, "Marissa also tackled you down."

"She tied my shoes together!"

The three laughed and Dean shook his head looking at his beer bottle, "So when's the little tike get home?"

They heard music blasting and a car door slam, "I would say now," said Barry, "Let's see what loser she brought home today."

They heard some yelling that could only be coming out of Marissa's mouth. Curses were flying left and right and they heard the front door slam, "Oh and by the way Steven I faked every orgasm! Your tiny dick wouldn't even be able to satisfy your mom!" She slammed the front door.

Barry just shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips as he tilted his head towards the doorway waiting for Marissa to walk in. Dean and Sam looked at each other with amused smiles. They always knew Marissa wasn't shy at sharing but she didn't think she'd be sharing that much info.

"Jackass," they heard her mutter as she walked into the living room and threw her bag on the floor next to the door. She looked up noticing the three pairs of eyes on her.

"Oh sorry Bare didn't know you had company," she said and bit her lip when her eyes landed on Dean.

"Come on Riss you have to remember these two," said Barry.

She looked between Sam and Dean again before it hit her, "Sam and Dean Winchester! Wow…just…wow, it's been a long time." She took off her jacket and placed it on a hanger and both brothers eyes roamed her body starting from the black knee high boots, to the short denim skirt, black v-neck t-shirt and her emerald green eyes and black hair.

"It sure has been," said Dean licking his lips and taking a sip of his beer, "And might I say you have grown up from that seven year old I remember."

"Ten years ago," she said as she sat on the arm on Barry's chair but the closest to where Dean was sitting.

"So what loser dropped you off now that made you fake every orgasm?"

"Ugh just Steven so and so Captain of the fucking football team. Do I attract assholes? Really? Is it me?" she asked pointing to herself and looking at Barry. He just shrugged and took a sip of his beer. She playfully glared at him, "Well…that says it all right there Bare."

He smiled at her, "Why don't you do us a favor and get us some more beers?"

"What am I the beer wench?" she asked as she stood up.

"Yes," said Barry and she hit him upside the head.

"Just for that I'm spitting in your beer." She walked out of the living room and Barry laughed.

"Dear old sis she never gets old."

Dean and Sam nodded as they both took a sip of their beer. The one thing on their mind though when Barry said that was that she had gotten old-_er_. They still remember her as the seven year old girl that they would watch for Barry's parents with Barry and pick on _now_ she's almost a full grown woman.

"So how long you two in town?" asked Barry.

"I don't know," said Dean shrugging and placing his feet up on the coffee table, "Maybe a couple days until we find a hunt."

"Not unless I find it first," said Marissa smiling at them as she brought them their beers.

"Yeah, sis is a whiz kid when it comes to research," said Barry taking the beer from her hands.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at," she said as she placed Dean's beer on the end table next to him and glanced over at him giving him a wink before giving Sam his drink. Dean raised his eyebrows and noticed he was the only one that caught that and smirked before taking a sip of his new beer.

Marissa sat back on the arm rest and leaned her head on Barry's shoulder, "Tell them Care Bear I'm good at other things."

Barry rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Care Bear?" asked Dean with an amused smile on his face.

"Yes he's a cute little Care Bear," teased Marissa pinching his cheeks.

"Knock it off," said Barry getting agitated.

"Make me…_Care Bear_," she said with a sly smile.

"I'll kick your ass."

"Try it…come on," she said getting up and facing him. She slapped his knee. Barry smiled up at his little sister and quickly tackled her to the ground. "No fare! I wasn't ready!"

"Can never be ready little sister? Hunting 101 remember?"

Marissa took a deep breath and kneed him in the ribs flipping the two of them over so he now laid face down on the carpet. She grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his face down onto the floor and grabbed his arm in the other hand and said.

Dean raised his eyebrows and leaned over to Sam, "Is it wrong that I think that's hot?"

"That Marissa is pinning a guy down twice her size in a skirt or that they are siblings wrestling around on the floor?"

"Dude…it's a seventeen year old girl pinning a man twice her size down! That's hot."

Marissa heard Dean and turned her head a little and winked at him before going back to Barry, "Now you know what to say Care Bear."

"No! I'm not saying it!" She twisted his arm a bit. "Ow! Ow!"

"Say it!"

"Ok! Ok…jeez, you are an awesome sister."

"And…" She lifted her head a little and pushed her hair over her one shoulder.

Barry sighed in defeat, "And is a better hunter then me."

She grinned and patted his head, "Good boy," she stood up and helped him up, "Now I am going to go get a shower and wash scum off of me."

"Hey!" yelled Barry feeling insulted.

"Oh not you Care Bear," she said smiling as she walked backwards facing them, "Captain Fuck Face." She grinned and turned back around, "Tootles."

"Ok…your sister is a little scary," said Sam.

"Yeah well that's Riss…who wants steak?"

"Count me in," said Dean standing up.

* * *

Marissa walked down the stairs towel drying her hair when she smelled her brother's famous steak that he was grilling on the grill outback. She walked into the kitchen to see the three of them outside and smiled to herself. Her eyes went to Dean and her smile grew.

Dean had gotten hotter over the years. When she first met Dean he was fifteen and she was just a little kid, only five. The two were ten years apart from each other. When Marissa turned seven she established a crush on the seventeen year old, just a small little one and to show her affection she tied his shoes together.

Marissa smiled at the memory and shook her head at how young and naïve she was. She bit her lip when she looked back outside and saw Dean guzzling another beer down. The sweat on the beer bottle was clear as the eye can see as was the veins in Dean's neck, especially the pulsating one that caught her attention and wanted to drive her teeth into it.

"Damn," she whispered to herself and saw that he was empty on beer.

Marissa quickly relaxed herself and opened the fridge door when she heard the back door open.

Dean walked in and looked over the fridge door to see Marissa in short striped boxers and a white tank top. He raised his eyebrows as he took in the sight. A small smirk played on his.

_Marissa sure has grown into a hot little thing_, Dean thought to himself. _Though she is seventeen and one of your only good friends little sister…what would harmless flirting do?_

Dean leaned over her, his hand on the fridge door and said, "If you stand by the fridge too long _you_ may start to melt some things."

Marissa's right side of her mouth curved up and she tilted her head to look at him, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Take it however you want…just give me a beer." She rolled her eyes and grabbed one for him and herself. "Whoa, aren't you a little too young?"

"What my brother doesn't know won't kill him," she said as she closed the fridge door with her foot and licked her lips before opening the beer bottle.

Dean shook his head and went to grab for it but she pulled back smiling at him, "What's wrong Dean? I didn't take you as such a square."

"I'm not a square. If your brother catches you with a beer I know he's going to flip on you and then ask me why I didn't do anything about taking it away from you."

Marissa pouted, "One little sip then?"

Dean grabbed her bottle and shook his head placing it back in the fridge. She crossed her arms across her chest, "You're no fun."

"No fun?" he asked, "I am plenty of fun."

"Then let me have one itsy bitsy tiny little taste," she said and walked in front of him, "I promise I won't tell," she put her two fingers up, "Scouts honor."

"You were never a girl scout."

"Now how do you know? You haven't been around for ten years." She watched him take a giant gulp of the beer.

She put her bottom lip out and gave him her famous puppy dog eyes, "Please…I won't tell anyone. I'll give you something in return." She smiled at him and he quirked an eyebrow.

"What exactly will you be given me sweetheart?" He asked with a smirked playing on his lips before taking another sip.

She bit her bottom lip and let her lip slide out from her two top teeth then lick it. She leaned close to him and breathed onto his ear, "I'll suck your dick."

Dean's eyebrows shot up and nearly choked on his beer, "What?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Come on Dean one little taste." She shot her right eyebrow up with a small grin playing on her face, "From both." She had a fist full of his jacket in both fist. "I'll make it worth it."

"All this for a tiny sip of my beer? There's gotta be a catch."

"Yeah, there is," she tilted her head to the side, "Don't let my brother find out."

Dean looked into her emerald eyes seeing the mischievous glint in them. Barry was right, she was a little pistol.

"Here," he said handing her his bottle, "just one sip."

"And?" she licked her lips placing the bottle next to her lips and licking around the edge.

"And nothing, just take a sip before your brother comes in."

"Nothing in return Dean-o?"

"No, just…hurry up."

She smiled and tilted her head back taking a mouth full and let the tip of the bottle linger on her lips as she closed her eyes and savored the taste. She moaned, "Mmmm," as she brought her head back down and swallowed it. She licked her lips and opened her eyes, "Tasty…thanks." She handed it back to him and smiled, "I owe ya."

Marissa walked out of the room swaying her hip and had a triumphant grin on her face. These next couple days may be fun for her. She had two hot brothers staying with her and her brother and the one she wouldn't mind having a go with. She blushed a bit thinking of her old crush slowly coming back but this time things would be different. One, she's old enough and experienced enough to show him a good time and not tie his shoes together and two, well no guy has resisted her yet…and Dean seemed man enough to fit her needs. If only he would…Marissa may have to break him down.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This is dedicated to April (Dean's Little Seductress). I love you April and I hope everything is better. Everyone please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dean, Sam and Barry were all in the living room drinking and catching up when loud banging started on the door.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sam.

Barry just waved his hand, "Just teenage girls."

Marissa walked down the stairs and looked at the three sitting in the living room, "Way to be a lazy ass Barry."

Barry turned in the chair with a beer in his hand with a smile, "They're your friends."

"I'm sorry didn't you sleep with one of them."

Barry's smile grew, "Theresa's here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like she'll fuck you again."

"Please I'm her God."

Dean and Sam laughed.

Marissa smirked crossing her arms across her chest, "Yeah the God of being a lazy ass."

"Shut up and go put some clothes on! Dean and Sam don't need to be seeing your ass!" He turned in the chair and Marissa looked at Dean.

She winked at him, "You sure?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, he figured earlier that Marissa had a crush on him but the way she was advancing towards him he thinks it may be more than a crush.

Marissa walked to the door and opened it up to see her two friends Theresa and Nancy. "Careful Theresa Barry already thinks he's getting lucky tonight."

"Huh, I don't think so," she said walking in with Nancy and the three walked past the room the guys were in.

"Hey! Whoa, where you three going?" asked Barry getting out of the chair and Dean followed wanting to check this out.

"Oh you know Care Bear," Barry rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall, "we're gonna fill each other up, make out…talk about you three." Marissa smiled.

"Oh who is that?" asked Nancy, "Is that the one you were talking about?" She looked Dean up and down.

"Mmhmm," she said with a grin.

"Whoa, you're talking about Dean and not your big brother?" asked Barry putting his hand over his heart, "I'm hurt."

"And drunk as shit," said Theresa.

"Hey baby." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't think you're going to be getting of this tonight."

"I'm not thinking I already know…Come on Dean, let's get more beer," he patted Dean's shoulder walking into the kitchen.

Dean looked Marissa up and down and she smiled at him, "See something you like Dean-o?" She walked up to him.

Nancy and Theresa watched secretly.

Dean made a face and licked his lips, "Riss don't you think you're a little too young for me?"

"Afraid?"

"No."

"Sure," she went onto her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "you're afraid of me don't lie to yourself." She gripped his ass, "Oh, nice and firm like I thought." She winked at him.

"Whoa!" His eyes widened and stared at her as she walked towards her friends.

Marissa turned her head slightly and said, "You know you like it hard and rough." Dean swallowed hard, "I'm very flexible."

Dean felt a stir in his jeans and mentally cursed as he watched her walk up the stairs with her friends, "Son of a bitch," he mumbled.

"Is something going on with you and Riss?" asked Sam with an arched eyebrow.

"She wishes."

The three hunters were sitting in the living room watching TV still and talking about their latest hunts. Trying to outdo the other.

"Alright, I'm gonna break the seal," said Dean standing up and placing his beer on the coffee table before heading towards the stairs.

Dean walked up the stairs and the first thing that caught his attention was the giggling coming from the first room to his right. He knew it was wrong but he had to take a peek and see what was going on. When he moved closer to the room her saw that Marissa and Nancy standing chest to chest in the middle of the room in nothing but their underwear, "Good God." He whispered as he bit on his lip. He didn't care if she was jailbait or not. Marissa was still hot as hell and got him hard as a fucking rock.

"Mine as so much bigger than yours." Marissa said as she cupped her breast.

"Only in your dreams Riss." Nancy said. "I have always had the bigger boobs."

"Please….only when you stuff then with your mothers socks." Marissa said.

Dean's eyes were glued to Marissa's perfect body and he wasn't watching what he was doing. He leaned his hand on the wall and when he did that he knocked the picture off, causing a loud crash. "Oh shit!" he said and started to pick it up.

When the girls heard the noise, they all turned toward the door and saw Dean kneeled down. A smiled appeared on her face and she knew just what to do. "Dean! Thank God you are here. We need your help." She said.

Dean looked up from what he was doing and saw the girls looking at him, "Oh, uh…I think you have everything covered." He said and stood up with the picture frame in his hands.

Marissa rolled her eyes with a smiled and walked over to him, "Don't be silly. You are a guy and you can settle something for us." She said and took him by the hand and led him into the room.

She stood him in the middle and walked back over next to Nancy and turned to him, "Now tell us….who has the bigger boobs? Me or Nancy?" she asked and stood there with her hands on her hips and breast stuck out.

Dean tried to think of something else but nothing was working and he felt his cock begin to strain. "Well I…I don't know. They all look so…so…you know." He said scratching his head and looking away. He couldn't tell her that her breasts were the perfect size and all he wanted to do was squeeze them.

"Dean…..you aren't even looking at them." Marissa said and walked over to him. "Maybe you just need a better visual." she said. Marissa then took a step back from him and reached around her back. Dean began to feel the sweat building on his forehead. He had to get out of there before, "Oh my God" he said under his breath as Marissa dropped her bra to the floor. There she stood bare-chested and smiling.

"Well? Aren't mine bigger?" she asked. Nancy knew she was out of the game and knew that Marissa was on a mission to break Dean.

Dean felt like the room temperature had rose almost a hundred degrees in the span of thirty seconds. He tried to look away but he couldn't. "I-I think they are the perfect size for a girl your age." He nodded and turned and hurried out of the room.

Marissa smiled, "You aren't getting away from me that easy, Dean Winchester." She said and followed him out the door.

Dean placed a hand on the wall to relax himself. He had to control himself. That's all he needed was for Barry to find him and his bare chest sister together.

The mix of the alcohol and sight of two semi naked girls had excited him too much his cock was straining against the zipper of his jeans. The image of Marissa bare chested kept entering his mind he needed to get laid before something horrible happened.

He felt a small hand on his bicep and quickly turned around to see Marissa with that irresistible smile on her face. She pushed Dean against the wall and pushed her chest against his making him groan. He felt her full perky breast against his hard chest. He could feel her nipples straining against the soft thin material of his shirt.

Dean tilted his head back slightly with his hand over his eyes, "This is not happening. This is not happening."

"Open your eyes and see for yourself because it is."

She grabbed his free hand and placed it right on her right ass cheek. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and removed his hand to see her gorgeous eyes staring up at him.

"What the he'll are you doing?"

He tried to remove his hand but she kept it right there. "Don't think so Dean. Isn't it nice and firm?"

"Jesus...you, we need to stop. Your brother will kill me if he found us like this."

"Oh come on Dean. What Barry doesn't know won't kill him."

She snakes her hand to the back of his neck and let her fingers play with the short hair. Dean closed his eyes lust and alcohol clouding his judgment. He reopened them as he licked his lips and caught her looking at them as her tongue ran across her own delicious looking lips.

Dean found himself leaning down and the hand on her ass pulling her closer to him. Her eyes danced from his eyes to his lips.

"Dean! What the hell man? You fall in the toilet or something?" yelled Barry from downstairs.

"N-no I'll be right down!"

He took his hands off of Marissa and took her hand off of him. He shook his head as he pushed her slightly away.

Marissa glared at the stairs making a mental note to kill Barry for this.

"Tell the girls to come down and watch the movie!"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Marissa, "You heard your brother."

He let out a deep breath as he slid out from the wall and her and walked down the stairs.

Marissa crossed her arms and walked into her room.

"Well?" asked Theresa flipping through a magazine.

"So fixing close then Barry had to ruin it. He's not getting away."

Marissa grabbed her bra and big t-shirt and threw them back on. "Dean Winchester will be mine."

Nancy and Theresa both smiled at each other.

"I always get what I want. And I want that man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the movie Marissa had sat herself in front of dean, Nancy was on the floor with Sam eating the popcorn and Theresa and Barry were off in their own little world. Marissa bit her bottom lip looking away from them then smiled as she slid herself off the floor and onto Dean's lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly and darted his eyes towards Barry who was more interested in what was going on in Theresa's shirt then what his sister was doing.

"I'm scared," she said with a playful smile on her face and slid her hand across his chest, "you'll protect me right?"

"Monsters you can fight but a little gore on a television set freaks you out?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes so hold me." She took his hand and wrapped it around her placing his hand on her bare leg.

"If your brother was sober and not sticking his tongue down Theresa's throat he would be freaking out."

"No he wouldn't now shut up and watch the movie."

A few minutes went by and Barry had taken Theresa upstairs and Nancy and Sam were whispering and talking to each other. Marissa took this as her opportunity.

Dean felt her hand move across his chest but tried to ignore it. Then her hand moved lower, lower, over his abdomen past his navel and finally to the crotch of his jeans. Dean jumped and went to look at her but with her other hand she made him face the television, "Shhh."

She took her tongue and licked the side of his face slowly and around the underside of his ear as she began to rub him over his jeans working him to be hard and it didn't take long.

Dean looked towards Nancy and Sam and they weren't even paying attention to them. Dean closed his eyes as she ran her hand over him slowly and steadily.

"Damn you feel so big," she whispered in his ear and muzzled her nose around his ear, "I'm getting wet just thinking about how big you are."

He could hear the desperate raw need in her heavy shaky lustful voice.

Dean swallowed hard and began to breath heavy. When he heard her voice again his eyes shot open with raw need at what she said, "Wanna make you cum in so many ways. There are so many things I want to do to you," she sucked on her bottom lip, "Dean...I'm going to be touching myself tonight," her hand began to move quicker over him. "I wanna suck you off."

Dean clenched his teeth together trying to hold it together but her words and the way she was touching him he wanted to cum right there. He knew he couldn't but god damn the things this girl was doing to him.

"Cum for me Dean," she begged in his ear then licked it, "wanna see you cum."

Dean closed his eyes in pleasure and let out the tiniest whimper. He was close too close. Before Dean could let loose his subconscious kicked in and he quickly maneuvered himself from her letting her fall onto the chair and got up walking into the kitchen wiping his forehead from the sweat that built itself there.

Sam and Nancy looked at Marissa and she smiled, "So close." She jumped off the chair and followed Dean into the kitchen.

Dean licked his lips before bringing the bottle to his lips downing it. He ran a hand through his hair. He had to calm himself down. She was getting under his skin and he was letting her. He wouldn't deny that he was attracted to her, very attracted but she was Barry's little sister. The little girl that had pig tails and…

"Everything alright Dean?" He looked at her and felt his jeans tightening up again. She looked sexy as hell leaning against the threshold of the door in her off the shoulder t-shirt and knee high socks. He could see some of her pink panties.

"Yeah just needed to get another drink."

She nodded as she walked closer to him and he watched her, "Good because I thought it was something I did." She gave him a smile as she stood in front of him.

"N-no everything you did was," he smiled, "very, very good but uh…"

"But what Dean?"

"Look I am attracted to you but Marissa we have to be real here I'm 26 you're 17 and Barry's little sister. I still see you running around here wearing your little pink dress and pigtails and…"

"I can still put my hair in pigtails if that's what you like." She ran her hands up his abdomen and licked her lips looking at him, "And I have a little pink dress."

"Oh God," he whispered picturing her in pig tails and the tiniest little dress and him pulling at those pigtails as he fucked her from behind. He shook his head pushing her slightly away, "No, no this…no ok just no."

Marissa just smiled at him, "Ok fine," she leaned up and kissed the spot she found right under his ear that he liked. He closed his eyes and shivered. She pulled back and smiled at him again, "See you around then." She turned and walked out of the room making sure he was watching her ass the whole time as she swerved her hips for him.

As she hit the hallways she ran into Nancy, "You get him?"

Marissa crossed her arms, "I give him 48 hours and Dean Winchester will be mine. I always get what I want."

* * *

**Authors Note: **I want to thank April for all the help on this chapter! If it wasn't for her there would be no chapter :D Please review. They feed my muse.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked down the stairs the next day wanting a cup of coffee. As he walked by the living room he heard the TV and glanced in. He stopped and turned around noticing it was a yoga DVD.

"_Now we are going to go into the half moon pose. Don't rush to get up. Remember to relax and breathe."_

Dean looked over the couch and saw Marissa had her back to him. She stood up and his eyes went straight to her ass. She was wearing tight yoga pants with a red tank top, but her ass looked so good in those pants.

He watched as Marissa twisted her body to the left and the right then reached up as she slowly bent down. As she began to bend down Dean's mouth began to open in awe. Marissa was all the way bent down, her torso against her legs as her hands grabbed her ankles. She stayed like that for what seemed like minutes. Dean could see everything in her tight fitting pants.

"Jesus," he whispered. She was right last night, she is flexible. Dean swallowed hard watching how long she could stay like that and not even budge.

"_Now stand straight up and separate your legs as far as you can and bend back now."_

"Oh no," said Dean quietly hearing the pose she was about to go into. He watched her stand up and stretched her legs wide. She slowly bent down, her head touched the floor and she held onto her ankles.

Dean's jeans seemed to tighten at this sight. He watched her breathe in and out slowly.

Marissa felt as if someone was watching her and opened her eyes to see Dean upside. She smiled at him, "Hi Dean…how'd you sleep?"

"Uh pretty well," he said walking in, "I see you are into yoga?"

"It relaxes me next to sex. And no one in this house seems to want to give me that so I'm resulting in the next best thing."

She closed her eyes and opened them back up to catch Dean staring at her ass through her pants and pretty sure more. She smiled, "See something you like?"

Dean sucked on his bottom lip, "You have no idea."

Marissa looked at the crotch of Dean's jeans and smirked at the bulge, "I may," she looked up at his face, "I can help you with that. Like in this position, you know you'd like it."

"You are playing with fire sweetheart."

"Well," she said as she stood straight up to face him, "I hope I get burned. I love to play with things I'm not supposed to." She winked at him and ran her hand over the bulge, "You should know that from last night."

Dean groaned as she continued to rub him up and down through his jeans, "We should stop."

"No…we should carry this on somewhere else. Somewhere private where I can please you anyway you want."

Dean opened his eyes, hooded with lust, "Anyway?"

She smiled nodding her head, "Anyway and anything."

"Jesus you're pushing me into doing the wrong thing sweetheart."

"I'm hoping I can."

"What the hell Marissa? What did I tell you about doing this shit in the living room? No one needs to see it!" Barry didn't notice his sister's hand on his best friend's crotch and Dean moved slightly away. Marissa smiled at Dean and then looked at Barry.

"I don't think Dean minded at all." She winked at Dean, "I'm going to get a shower and hopefully _ease_ the pain I'm in." She smiled at Dean and walked out of the room.

Barry shook his head sitting down and turning the DVD off, "That's all you and Sam need to see is my sister in the dolphin pose."

"I, uh, I didn't really mind." Dean took a seat in the recliner he was in last night.

"And I don't think she minded you watching," said Barry, "Just watch her. She'll push till she gets what she wants. I think my sister has her eye on you."

"Don't worry Barry I won't push that line." Barry shrugged and went back to the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marissa walked outside and saw her garage door open with music blasting on the inside. She noticed Barry's car missing and she wondered who was in the garage. She walked in and smiled seeing Dean bent over the engine of the Impala, no shirt, sweaty and dirty just how she liked her men. She licked her lips and pulled her tank top down to show more cleavage.

She walked inside and placed her hands on the car, "What are you doing?" she asked and Dean backed out and looked at her. He looked her up and down, something he's been doing all weekend and he knew he had to stop.

"Just giving her a tune up."

She moved closer and leaned her lower back against the car and pushed her chest out looking at him, "Do you think you can give me a tune up?" She tilted her head as he raised his head again and watched her lick her lips that were in a big O shape.

"Riss…you are never going to stop are you?"

"Nope," she said with a big popping noise at the end. "I always get what I want and I want you."

Dean sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Look Marissa like I said before I am really attracted to you but we can't do this. What can I do to make all of this stop?"

Marissa thought about it. He wasn't going to get away that easy while he's staying at her house. She looked from the ground to his face with a sly smile, "Can I just have a taste…of your lips? They just look so inviting and delicious." She ran a few fingers through his hair and bit her bottom lip.

"One kiss and you'll get off my back?"

She nodded. He grabbed her hips and pulled her in front of him. She gasped surprised at his forwardness but she liked it, it turned her on. Dean leaned down and she met him halfway and their lips met. Marissa moaned into the kiss, it was better than any other kiss she had from a guy before. Her hands were on the sides of his neck as Dean pulled her into him more, the kiss that was supposed to be simple and sweet turned into heated and lustful.

Marissa knew this was her only chance to see what he was missing. She bit his bottom lip and shoved her tongue in his mouth to play with his. Dean's hands gripped her hips tightly and he groaned into her mouth at her forwardness and the way she moved against his body and her tongue against his. He knew he had to stop this kiss before it got out of hand.

He slipped his tongue against hers one last time before he pulled away, "Enough for you?" he asked breathing heavily.

He stared at her swollen red lips and the way her chest moved up and down from breathing heavy and all he wanted to do was fuck her right there.

"Yeah," she said biting her bottom lip and turning around to look at the engine, "She's a beauty Dean."

Dean's eyes went to her ass, he had a thing for her ass, and then he looked at the engine of his baby. "Yeah she is." Dean leaned over her a little and felt the bulge in his jeans rub up against her ass. Marissa let out a tiny gasp and Dean's grip on the front end of his car tightened.

"Y-yeah she's perfect," said Marissa backing up a little.

Dean swallowed hard and nodded, "Her body is one of the best parts." He pushed forward into her ass not able to control the feeling and pushed her hair over her one shoulder. His nose nuzzling her ear and the crook of her neck.

"That's how you like your girls Dean?" she asked pushed back on him again.

Dean grunted. Somehow this conversation went front his car to the way he liked his girls.

"Yeah," he breathed on her skin and he watched the goose bumps rise on it. His right hand moved down her body, "Curvy like yours…enough muscle." He left a small kiss on the back of her shoulder as he lifted her skirt up in the back to reveal a black thong. He groaned as he gripped her hips and pulled her against him.

She gasped loudly this and wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. He pulled on his belt and undid his jeans just enough so when he pushed against her ass he could feel her through his boxers. He grabbed her hips again and pulled her tightly. She moaned and Dean attacked her neck. He sucked on it as the two moved against each other.

"Oh shit…" she moaned feeling how huge he felt against her ass, "You like that Dean?"

"Yeah," he said against her skin as he sucked and kissed at it, "You're so perfect."

She cried out as Dean sucked and bit at her neck and she pushed back against him as much as she could to make him cum.

"Want you to cum Dean," she moaned and bit her bottom lip as he groaned and bit down hard. She knew she was going to have bruises on her neck and make up a lie to Barry about them but she was too into what she was doing to Dean to even care. "Cum for me Dean."

Dean grunted as his hands tightened on her, his teeth bit down and his body pounded against her until his orgasm hit him and he shuddered wrapping his arms around her small frame and pulling her against him. He groaned lifting his head from her neck and both their breathing was heavy.

Dean looked down at her neck and saw the hickies forming, "Shit."

She laughed turning around, "Don't worry I'll tell my brother a little white lie." She placed her hand on his cock through his boxers and rubbed feeling a wet mark from his cum, "You owe me."

She fixed her skirt and shirt as she walked out of the garage. Dean stood there shocked at what he just did; he just lost all control of himself. He had to get a grip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

The four of them were sitting at the table eating lunch, "So Riss you find something to do while I was at work?" asked Barry.

"Course Barry I always find something to entertain myself with." She grinned at him and Dean choked on his beer. The three looked over at him.

"Sorry went down the wrong pipe," he said as he hit his chest.

"Hmmm, I never seem to have that problem." She winked at him and Sam raised an eyebrow at the two.

Dean's eyes widened and looked at Sam who was looking at them oddly.

"So, Riss when are you going back to school?" asked Dean.

"Silly Dean I graduated this year…I was just visiting the school one last time to see if there were any hotties I was going to leave behind."

"And?" Sam asked.

"No but I did find one when I came home that will have my attention all summer."

Dean swallowed hard and felt her hand slide on his inner thigh.

"Sam I have this laptop at work that seems to have a virus of some kind you wouldn't mind checking it out tonight will ya?"

"No problem."

"Yeah Sammy's a whiz kid when it comes to technology," said Dean trying to ignore her hand that was inching farther up.

"So you two aren't going to be here later today?"

"Looks like it so stay out of Dean's hair and let him do some research on a hunt. I bet they are dying to get their hands on something."

"I bet they are huh Dean? Dying to get your hands on something?" She looked at him as she smiled.

Before he could say anything Barry was skidding his chair across the floor, "Alright I gotta get back, you coming Sam?"

"Yup," he said picking up his plate.

"You know I'm going to work on finding a hunt," said Dean quickly standing up.

Marissa watched him walk over to the sink. He sure did look good in jeans. She bit her bottom lip and Sam caught the look she was giving Dean.

"It's pretty warm out today, I think I'll sunbathe," said Marissa standing up.

"Oh God," said Barry rolling his eyes and walking out, "Yeah give the neighbors something to masturbate to."

She grinned, "I know I'm so hot." She turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Seems like Marissa's quite fond of you Dean," said Sam crossing his arms across his chest.

"You have no idea," said Dean running a hand across his face, "She's cornering me everywhere! She's trying to get into my pants. I mean who wouldn't but come on this is Marissa we're talking about. Barry's little sister and…"

"She's 17!"

"I know! I haven't touched her! She keeps touching me and I keep pushing her away nicely."

"Well maybe that's it. You're being too nice about it."

"I just don't want her going to Barry you know and it's just," he turned his head when he saw her walking in wearing a black string bikini that barely covered, "it's just…just…" He licked his lips his eyes widening with lust at the sight of her, "God damn."

Sam watched Marissa as well his mouth opened wide. He tilted his head when he noticed something by her left butt cheek. Then Marissa walked out the door.

"Dude did you see the piercing on her belly button?" asked Dean.

"I was mostly looking at the tattoo on her ass."

"What? Where was I?"

"Staring at her belly button jewelry…but look just try to stay as far away maybe she'll get the hint. I got to go help Barry at work. Play nice."

Dean heard the front door close and looked out the window. He saw Marissa lying on her stomach and squinted to see where the tattoo was but could only see her right side.

Dean shook his head, "What am I doing? Being a peeping tom?" He walked out of the kitchen and grabbed Sam's laptop to look for a hunt. He needed to get out of this house and away from Marissa. She was tempting him like a little Hell Cat and he was about to break.

After fifteen minutes of research on the net need had finally got the image of Marissa out of his head. He was hoping that she would stay out there until Barry and Sam came home. He didn't trust himself alone in the house with Marissa and he didn't trust Marissa to start anything.

He heard the kitchen door open from downstairs and lifted his head to look out the den's door. He didn't see anything so he went back to the laptop. He heard a creak on the steps and glanced back up to see Marissa. She looked in and their eyes caught.

"Is there something I can help you with Dean?" she asked walking in. His eyes went back to the laptop.

"Just doing some research."

"Looking for a hunt so you can leave?"

"Yeah, can't stay here forever." He felt her hands on his shoulders as she began to massage them. Dean closed his eyes at the feeling and reopened them to look on the screen but his focus was not on the screen it was the pleasure she was giving to his shoulders.

"Feel good?" she asked.

"Yeah," he breathed out. His head tilted down and she smiled putting more pressure on his shoulders.

Marissa bent close to his ear and whispered, "You still owe me."

Dean licked his dry lips, "If I get you off will you stop coming on to me."

"Maybe it depends on how good you are."

Dean smirked as he reached behind him grabbed her by her bottoms and pulling her in front of him. He took her by the hips and sat her on the desk. He wheeled in front of her spreading her legs. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"I'll do it," he said running his large hands up her soft thighs, "but we play by my rules. You break them; they'll be no cumming for you." She nodded her eyes boring into his. He grinned, "Good girl."

His hands traced her body, skimming her skin lightly making her close her eyes, "First rule…you have to stay completely still. Think you can do that?"

She nodded opening her eyes, "Yes."

Dean's left hand over the hair over her shoulder and saw the marks he had left on her neck. He smiled as he used his thumb to put pressure on it. She moaned at the pain, "You like me leaving my mark on you?"

She nodded again, "Yes…you're the only one I'll let mark me." She bit her bottom lip her eyes closing again just in time to feel his soft lips on her collar bone. She moaned quietly as he kissed a trail down her chest.

"Second rule…you do exactly as I say." He looked up at her to see her slightly nod and he smirked. He let his tongue lick the side of her right breast. She shivered and her breath hitched.

Dean kissed down her abdomen and stomach till he got to her bottoms. "Third rule…enjoy the ride baby."

His hands moved to either side of her bottoms and untied both sides. The front of her bottoms fell open and Dean's mouth went dry and his breath hitched in his throat.

"So smooth and pretty baby," he said his eyes fixed on her shaven pussy. He ripped the bottoms out from under her and threw them behind him.

Dean's right hand rubbed her pussy and she moaned at his touch tilting her head back, "Anyone tell you that you had a pretty pussy baby?" She shook her head and he smiled, "Well you do…so pretty…so smooth," he licked his lips, "You smell so good."

He grabbed her thighs bringing her closer to the edge of the desk, surprising her as she opened her eyes. Their eyes caught and she could see the pure lust and hunger in them it scared and aroused her.

"Oh God," she whispered and he smirked grabbing her thighs and placing them on his shoulders. Her knees bent over his shoulders and he bent down. He blew a breath over her center and she moaned tilting her head back. Her hands were behind her giving him all of her.

Dean grinned as he took his tongue and licked her from core to her clit. He felt her legs tense and her body shiver above him, "Relax baby…God you taste so good…could eat you all day."

Dean licked around her clit slowly feeling her shiver. All she wanted to do was run her hands through his hair but he told her to stay still. She scraped her nails against the desk instead.

"Oh…oh God Dean."

"You like that?" He took her clit between his teeth for a second to hear her cry out then soothed it with his tongue.

"Oh shit Dean yes." She moved her hips a little.

Dean kissed her clit before sticking his tongue in her warm wet center. He licked all around the edge. He could hear her cries above him.

"Fuck…Dean don't stop!"

Dean could feel her pulsating around his tongue. His hands gripped her thighs tighter and shoved his tongue faster and deeper into her.

"Dean…Dean…"

He loved hearing his name coming from her lips. Dean licked her faster and sucked on her clit.

"Please don't stop…feels so good…Want you to make me cum! Please Dean!"

Her begging was making him harder then he already was. He was straining against the zipper of his jeans. He would have to take care of that later. Her taste was just so delicious. It was a mix of tang and musk, some womanly taste he never tasted before and he wanted more. He shoved his tongue deeper wanting to taste more of her.

Marissa screamed at this. The feel of Dean's tongue inside her was a feeling she never felt before. He was experienced, not like the other guys that didn't even know what a clitorious was. This man knew how to make a girl scream and that was the one big difference, he was a man the others were boys. She was never going to let this man out of her sight. If he was so good with his mouth she wanted to know what other things he was good with.

With one more lick of his tongue, Marissa felt her body go into overdrive and tense up as her orgasm ripped through her. She was screaming Dean's name, her thighs softly squeezed Dean's head to keep him in place. She came down from her high and felt Dean's lips move from her center to her left thigh and kissed it tenderly before he bit her hard and sucked. She cried out as he continued to suck for a few more seconds.

Dean lifted his head form between her thighs and licked his lips and wiped his chin with the back of his hand, "You're so delicious baby."

She ran a hand through her hair as she sat up and looked down at her thigh to see a bruise and his teeth marks forming. She looked into his eyes, "You bad boy…you're marking me again?"

Dean shrugged with a smirk before going behind him and grabbing her bottoms. She hopped off the desk and grabbed them from him. She began to tie them back on when she turned around and Dean saw the tattoo. It was a heart with her nickname Riss written inside.

"Hot tattoo," he said and she finished tying her bikini. She turned around and placed her index finger on his lips.

"Shhh…Barry doesn't know." She tilted her head, "You're good at keep secrets aren't you Dean?"

Dean smirked as she bent down and caught his bottom lip with her teeth then sucked on it. She could taste herself on his lips. "And it was a fucking good ride."

"And I wasn't lying I could eat you all day, pussy taste so good." He licked his lips and she smiled as she stood back up and walked out.

She had Dean right where she wanted him.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So….how was that? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Marissa stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She opened the door and took one step out when she saw at the corner of her eye, Dean.

"Hello handsome," she said and looked at him to see he had his arms across his chest and had a smirk on his face.

"Hey," he said and bit his bit looking her up and down.

Marissa arched an eyebrow, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Dean looked down the hallway towards the stairs making Marissa look and that's when Dean wrapped his arms around her pushing her into the bathroom and his lips crashed down on hers. She moaned into his mouth as he kicked the door close.

"What are you doing?" she asked out of breath but his lips attached themselves back on hers again.

He bit on her bottom lip and let his lips graze her cheek, "I woke up with my tongue aching to lick you up sweetheart." Marissa's breath hitched in her throat listening to him whisper and breathe on her ear, "Aching to taste your love spot." He nibbled on her earlobe and she shivered.

"Barry's right next door," her voice was shaken with need and nervousness.

"Don't care," he said and kissed her lips again, "Try not to make too much noise then."

He ripped open her towel letting it fall to the ground and she swallowed hard staring at him. His eyes traveled over her naked body with hunger. He kissed at her neck as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her up on the counter.

"Dean," she whispered as he took her breast in his hands and squeezed them. He groaned at the feeling of those perfect perky breasts in his large hands. She grabbed hold of the edge of the counter and he got down on his knees.

"So beautiful," he said as he took his tongue and licked her. She tilted her head back in pleasure and moaned. Dean turned his head and sucked on the mark he had left on her thigh making it darker and sore. He turned his head back to her center and sucked on her clit. She moaned as she felt herself becoming wetter as he sucked and licked. "That's it baby just let it go…want you to cum on my tongue."

Dean moved his head back between her legs and his hands rubbed her ass bringing her closer. Dean's tongue penetrated her as her fingers gripped his hair and pulled, "Oh God," she moaned and bit her bottom lip knowing Barry was in his room right next to the bathroom, "Fuck," she whimpered, "don't stop…please…" she begged.

Dean wiggled his tongue in and out of her, up and down wanting to taste everything she had. She pulled at his hair as she threw her head back and bit her lip trying not to scream. He knew how to work his tongue so good in her womanhood she felt as if she was going to pass out from the pleasure.

Marissa slammed her right hand on the counter trying to keep herself from screaming. Dean smiled from between her legs and took her thighs and separated them farther giving him better access to her dripping wet pussy.

Marissa's one hand stayed in his hair as he continued to give her pleasure. Her other hand was placed behind her as she began to buck her hips into mouth. She grabbed a handful of his hair painfully making him groan in pain as he sucked on her clit.

Her moans started off low as her orgasm began, tightening in her abdomen and thrusting her lips into his mouth. "Dean…oh my God…fuck…oh…oh…OH!" She placed her hand over her own mouth as Dean held her hips to his mouth and licked her up as she came in his mouth. She screamed into her hand and her hand in his hair tightened.

Dean licked his lips coming up from between her legs. She leaned against the wall breathing heavy coming down from her high.

Dean captured her lips with his and she sucked on his tongue tasting her juices once again on his tongue. It aroused her knowing that his tongue held her scent, her juices. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hand went into her wet hair and sucked on her bottom lip.

"You enjoy that?" he asked and she nodded slowly looking into her eyes and he smiled, "That good baby?"

"God yes…I need more." She clenched the front of his shirt in her hands, "Please Dean…need more." She sucked on her bottom lip then licked them looking up at him begging him with her eyes to give her more.

"Riss we've done too much already. We can't do more."

She pouted as she pulled him into her, "Please…" She began kissing around his neck, "You're so wonderful with your tongue I want to know what else you're wonderful with."

"I thought we had a deal Riss…I make you cum and you stop coming onto me."

"You broke the deal by pushing me in here and eating me out like no other."

Dean knew he had gone too far. He shook his head, "We can't…you're already pushing me to the limit sweetheart." His thumb brushed her hardened left nipple and she hissed in pleasure arching her chest into his hand wanting more.

"You can't expect to stop after this…I'm going to want you even more and I always get what I want Winchester."

She hopped off the counter and grabbed her towel as she wrapped it around her body, "Remember that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was lying on the couch passed out with his arm over his eyes and a sheet covering just below his stomach. He was sleeping peacefully but began to stir when he felt something on his neck. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm as he also began to feel two things that were warm and soft run down his body. He made a grunting noise and took his arm away from his eyes. He licked his dry lips and opened his eyes blinking a few times. When his eyes were finally open he saw Marissa on top of him running her hands over his body and kissing his neck and chest. Dean groaned closing his eyes then re-opening.

"Hey sleepy head," she said lifting her head up from his chest. Her hair flipped over her shoulder and she was sucking on her bottom lip.

"God I'm dreaming again." He ran a hand over his and looked up at her.

"Yeah Dean you're dreaming," she said with a smile, "so just go with it."

Marissa leaned down and began kissing his lips. Dean didn't hesitate to kiss her back. His hands were on her hips as he lifted his lower body against hers. She moaned into his mouth feeling his hard shaft rub against her ass.

Dean began to unbutton the buttons on the shirt and when he took notice it was his shirt. Dean sucked on his bottom lip leaning back, his head propped up on the arm rest, "You look so fucking sexy wearing my shirt."

"Then you may like this better," she said with a mischievous smile as she opened his shirt and he saw the black lacey bra that held her perfect size breast and a matching thong.

Dean's eyes traveled her body, giving it a great appreciation. He licked his lips in hunger as he leaned up quickly wrapping his arms around her and attacking her chest with his lips and teeth. She let out a loud moan. His shirt slid down her arms giving him better access to her chest and shoulders where he left hot, wet, open mouth kisses. Marissa's head was tilted back savoring his touch and mouth on her body. His hands were on her ass pushing her against his throbbing member.

She moaned and quickly pushed him down onto the couch, dominating him which turned him on even more and she could feel it. She crashed her lips on his roughly making him groan.

"You're the sexy one, Dean," she said as she licked down his chest. She took his right nipple and bit it causing him to hiss in pain and that's when he realized this wasn't a dream and he had to stop this before anything else happens.

He could feel her hands so close to him and he licked his lips as her mouth traveled farther down his body. His hands went from her ass to her hips holding her where she was, "Riss, sweetheart, we need to stop," he said with a small groan and his voice filled with lust.

"Why?" she asked licking around his belly button till she dipped her tongue her tongue in it then bit the bottom half sending a shock of strange pleasure into Dean's groin. He groaned and took her hands in his pulling her up to him, her face inches from his.

"We really need to stop."

She smiled shaking her head, "No we don't. No one has to know." Their eyes stayed on each other's and she bit her bottom lip as his hands reluctantly let go of hers. She smiled keeping her left hand in his right and pulling it over his head as her right hand snaked between them caressing his skin and running it lower pass his abdomen.

"I believe I have someone's attention." She kissed Dean softly on the lips as her hand snuck into his boxers and took a hold of him. She moaned and licked her lips as Dean let out a deep breath, "You're so huge baby. So thick," she nipped at his chin and left small kisses on his face, "so big…so male…I'll need both hands to wrap around it." She smiled at him as she let go of his other hand and let herself slide down him as she pulled at his boxers, surprised he was letting her and his throbbing hard member was out.

He watched as her eyes glistened over with lust and they widened at how huge he was. She had a bit of her lip trapped between her front teeth staring at him. When she wrapped both hands around him he closed his eyes and groaned. She smiled looking at his face, seeing the pleasure written all over it. Her hands stroked him, up and down; her thumb teased the head making him harder.

Dean knew this was wrong but her hands were so warm, soft and she had the right hold on it, the right grip, everything she was doing felt wonderful, pleasurable…but wrong.

Dean opened his eyes to catch her taking her hands off of him. She looked him in the eye as she brought her hands up to her face and obnoxiously licked the palm of her hands then grinned at him as she placed her hands back on his hard dick. He groaned feeling her moistened hands on him making it slicker for her to stroke him.

"Fuck," he groaned, "Riss…we can't…feels good but…"

"Shh," she said climbing back up on him and kissed his lips.

"Riss we really need to stop…shit," he groaned and his eyes widened as she rubbed herself against his cock. His hands were now on her hips trying to get her to stop.

"Feel good baby?"

"God yes but its wrong. It's so wrong! FUCK!" He groaned loudly feeling her wet thong that was soaked from her rub against his cock again.

"It's like I'm barely wearing anything," she whispered and licked his lips. She reached down to her thong and pulled it aside as she rubbed herself against his full length. She moaned at the friction of his cock against her clit. She bit her bottom lip as Dean's breath hitched in his throat. "It would be a shame if it accidently slipped in."

"Jesus Christ!" he said as she continued to rub her wet pussy against his hard throbbing cock.

He shook his head trying to regain control, "Baby…I'll give you anything else but that…alright?" He was fighting with right and wrong here. He was trying to lean towards the right but his body was going for wrong.

Marissa licked his lips, "Let me suck your cock."

Dean shook his head, "No, what do you want?"

"To suck," she grabbed a hold of him and began to stroke him, "you're cock."

"Damn it…" He let out a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "Alright, alright…I'll make you a deal. Listen baby…" He took her hand from his dick and made her look at him, "I'll let you suck my dick but that's it. Nothing else."

"And?"

"And I'll eat you out like no other. You know you like it. But that is as far as we go. Got it baby? Deal?"

Marissa thought about it and it was better than nothing, "Deal…but I want to suck you off first."

Dean smirked and arch an eyebrow as his hands lowered to her ass and began to pull her thong down, "Why not just do it together?"

She bit her bottom lip and grinned, "I love how you think."

She lifted up on her knees as Dean brought her thong down her legs. It came off one leg, then when it reached the other she kicked it off her leg letting it fly across the room. Dean smiled as his hands went back to her ass pulling her up to his face.

"Turn that ass around for me baby."

She smiled as she turned around and straddled his face as she bent over and licked the tip of his cock with her tongue. He let out a tiny groan and teased her wet pussy with the tip of his tongue gliding across her clit.

"Fuck…Dean don't tease me…"

"What's the matter baby can't take it?" He licked her clit again and she moaned as she took hold of his cock and took him in inch by inch.

Dean groaned and shoved his tongue into her tight wet pussy. Her muscles were pulsing around his tongue and she moaned against his cock. The vibration of her mouth when she moaned giving Dean more pleasure. As Marissa bobbed her head up and down on his cock that was growing harder and harder in her mouth, Dean was penetrating her pussy with his tongue and suck on her swollen clit.

Marissa took her mouth off of Dean's cock and began stroking him a little as her eyes fluttered, "Don't stop Dean…Feels so good…please don't stop."

Dean loved hearing her beg him. God he wanted her but he didn't want to admit it. He knew things could go so wrong.

Marissa spit on the tip of his cock and licked around it. She felt him shudder and she smiled. She licked the pre-cum off his cock and took him all in again. He was hitting the back of her throat. His hips were coming off the couch as her hand snuck between his legs and cupped his balls, massaging them gently. He groaned loudly, his hips going faster.

"I'm close baby," he said breathing heavily and brought his hand up to her pussy and replaced his tongue with his finger. He felt her jump at the sudden intrusion and smiled. She felt so tight around his finger. His tongue seeked out her clit again and sucked hard on it.

He could feel her tightening up around him and knew she was close. He wanted her to cum when he came. He began shoving more of himself into her mouth knowing she was going to gag anytime soon but she didn't pull away.

A few more seconds the two were cumming into each other's mouths, sucking and licking up everything the other had to offer. Dean licked all around her pussy sucking everything up. Marissa swallowed all of Dean's cum and sighed in satisfaction for being able to taste such a delightful taste from a man. And Dean was all man. The salty taste of him was delicious and she wanted more but knew she couldn't push the limit with him right now. One day at a time. And she will be able to get him.

Marissa turned herself around and Dean watched as she licked her lips, taking his cum off the corners of her mouth. He smiled as he ran his hand up the side of her face and into her hair where he grabbed a handful and pulled her down to him. He kissed her tenderly; the two were mixing their scents and tastes together in one kiss. The two groaned in the kiss, loving the taste and the tenderness in it.

Marissa pulled back slightly and smiled at him, "Thanks for the ride."

"I should be thanking you," his thumb traced her mouth, "you are really good at sucking a dick."

She smiled, "It's one of my specialties."

Dean smirked, "That mouth of yours is a gift from God."

She smiled as she got off him, "I'll see you in the morning?" She began to button up his shirt.

Dean pulled his boxers up and the blanket, "Not if I see you first." She winked at him and he watched her walk off towards the stairs and up them. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. Geez, what was he getting himself into.

Barry, Dean and Sam walked into the living room that afternoon, "So hope you guys don't mind but I was thinking we should have a party," said Barry, "You know hot young tail for us three what do you think?"

"I am so in," said Dean with a smile and Sam shook his head.

"Yeah sure, sounds great."

Barry walked over to the stereo and something caught his eye, "What the hell?" He picked bent around the speaker of the stereo and picked up a black lace thong.

Dean chocked on his beer realizing that was Marissa's from last night. Sam looked at Dean eyeing him suspiciously at the look on his face. Marissa took the right time to come down the stairs and saw Barry holding her thong.

"Jesus Barry!" she yelled and walked over to him, "Don't you have better things to do then show your gross friends my panties?" She gripped it from him.

"I found it behind the speaker! What the hell Marissa? Did you have a guy here? You know how I feel about that!"

"Oh shut up Barry. It wasn't anything. I didn't get as far as I wanted." She turned around and her eyes caught Dean's and she smirked at him and gave him a wink.

Barry shook his head watching his sister, "What am I going to do with her?"

"Lock her up," said Dean, "May be the only safe thing to do."

* * *

**Authors Note:** _A little hot chapter for you all :D Another one dedicated to April because she also wanted this up. Everyone if you want just private message me on what story you would like to see updated! Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

Marissa watched Dean like a hunter watches their prey. She licked her lips and watched how many drinks he has been drinking and how many shots he was taking. She'd watch as girls will put their hands on his shoulder and his waist but he'd deny them and look at her with that smile of his. She didn't know if he was doing it just to be nice and not hurt her feelings or if Dean actually liked her.

Marissa bit her bottom lip as she walked into the kitchen and leaned on the island, "Hi guys," she said with a smile.

"What do you want Riss?" asked Barry with his arm around Theresa.

"Is that a way to treat your only sister?" she grinned at him.

"Why don't you go play?"

Theresa gave him a glare and punched him in the ribs. Marissa laughed and gave Theresa a high five. She looked at Dean and smiled, "Hi Dean."

"Hey Riss."

"You want to…dance?"

"I don't dance," he shook his head with a smile.

"Oh come on. It's an innocent little dance." She pouted and he continued to shake his head. She scoffed and grabbed two beers, "Fine…I'll just fine someone else." She gave him a look before walking away.

"Nice going at pissing her off Winchester," said Barry with a smirk, "If she beats the crap out of you later I don't want to hear it."

Dean just chuckled before drinking his beer and looking towards where Marissa had gone off to. He watched her talking to a guy that looked to be even older than him. She was flirting and smiling at him like she would do to him and Dean didn't like it at all. He was use to the attention she would give him. Without even so much as a look towards him she grabbed the guys hand and pulled him up from the chair he was sitting on and started dancing in the middle of the floor. Dancing wasn't really the word to describe what she was doing up against the guy. She was grinding her body against him and drinking her beer.

"Dude," Dean said to Barry and pointed at Marissa, "You going to let her dry hump that guy in front of everyone?"

"She can do what she wants man," said Barry with a smirk, "She's almost 18. And she does know how to take care of herself."

Dean sighed and continued to watch her out the corner of his eye. This wasn't good. He was getting a little obsessed now.

Marissa felt Dean's eyes on her the whole time as she danced with this goober behind her. She didn't even know his name but she was just using him to get what she wanted. She looked towards Dean and with a smile she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. But sadly, he was no Dean. His kiss didn't send that spark that she felt from Dean, the guy didn't know how to use his tongue and it felt like she was kissing a dog.

A minute later she pulled away and smiled at the guy before going back to dancing with him. She thought at least Dean would have pushed the guy away from her. But he didn't even move a muscle.

Dean watched as she pulled away from the guy and headed towards the stairs. Dean followed as she wobbled up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Before she could even reach the bathroom Dean grabbed her and pulled her into the closet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked staring down at her.

"Why Dean…I was going to tinkle and use the little girl's room," she said with a slight laugh.

"A comedian that's all you do," Dean sighed running a hand through his hair, "Did you know that guy is like probably twice your age? He looked older than me Riss!"

Marissa could hear the jealousy in his voice and she smiled. She leaned against the wall and bit her bottom lip, "I was thinking of you the whole time. Wishing it was you kissing me," she ran her over her breast and towards her shirt as she pulled it up revealing the smooth flesh underneath, "touching me." She bit her bottom lip again.

Dean bit his bottom lip at the exposed tan flesh. And then the blue belly button ring that sparkled. Somehow this girl was able to get him hard with just doing the simplest things and that scared the hell out him because he didn't know how much longer he could take not being able to throw her to the ground and fuck her hard like she wanted him to.

He was literally about to say fuck age and do it right now but he knew that was the alcohol talking. And in the morning he may regret everything he had done.

At least there were still a few things he could do to her.

Dean stood in front of her and grabbed her by the ass lifting her up. She wrapped her long slender legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. The two leaned into each other and kissed hard. Their tongues massaged against one another's. Dean ground his hips into hers as he continued to thrust his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned wanting more from him. She could feel how hard he was in his jeans. The bulge said it all.

Marissa parted from his lips and smiled at him, "Wanna play five minutes in heaven Marissa style?"

Dean smirked, "How do we play?"

Marissa slid down his body before placing her feet on the floor. She turned them around so he was between her and the wall. She reached over and locked the closet door.

"You," she said before kissing his lips, "just stand there and look pretty big boy."

Marissa kissed down his neck and her hands moved to his jeans unzipping them and unbuttoning them. She kissed all the way down till she dropped to her knees. Dean watched as she tugged on his jeans and boxers.

She licked her lips at the sight of his large steely shaft. She looked up at him giving him a wink before licked the tip to base. She moved back to the tip and twirled her tongue around it and she heard a grunt come from the man above her. She looked up at him with a smile as her hands took hold of him and pumped him. She twisted a bit as she put her mouth over the tip and sucked on it and felt some pre-cum squirt into her mouth.

"Oh fuck," he groaned slamming the back of his head against the wall. His right hand moved to her head, "Take it all in baby."

And just as he wanted, Marissa slowly pulled his full length and width into her mouth. He grunted again feeling her hot wet mouth all over him. He closed his eyes as she pulled back then pulled him all the way back in. He groaned, both hands finding her head as he eased her back and forth. His hands gripped her hair as she moved faster. He pulled at her hair a bit and in retaliation used her teeth to graze him slightly.

"Shit," he groaned and looked down at her. He swallowed hard and licked his dry lips watching her take him in again and again. The sight was such a turn on he started to buck his hips into her mouth.

With her free hand she cupped his sac and massaged it in her hand and that was his undoing. His stomach muscles tightened and his hands pushed her closer to him going as deep as he could into her tight hot wet mouth as she relaxed her throat for him.

"I'm…I'm, fuck shit, I'm gonna cum baby," he warned her as he shot himself down her throat and she moaned taking all of him in. Dean kept her head there as he moved in her mouth. She sucked all of him until he was spent.

Dean's hands left her head as she pulled back and stood up in front of him her eyes full of lust just as his. Marissa kissed Dean softly and said, "You may want to get back out there, my brother is probably wondering where you went." She bit her bottom lip looking into his eyes.

Dean smirked pulling his boxers and jeans back up. As she opened the door Dean was biting her neck making her laugh. He smacked her ass as they walked out, "Now stay out of trouble."

She sucked on her bottom lip watching him walk away as he stared at her, "No promises."

Dean watched her walk into the bathroom and groaned at the sight of her ass in those ripped shorts. Dean smiled as he jogged down the steps and headed into the kitchen. Barry and Sam looked up from their shots. Sam had two girls under both arms while Theresa was still glued to Barry's hip.

"I know that look," said Barry as Dean grabbed a beer and twisted the cap off.

"What look?" Dean said with that smile still plastered on his face.

"You know what look I'm talking about. The 'I just got my dick sucked' look."

"Whatever man I don't know what you are talking about."

"Who was it? Katie, Laura, Jasmine, Wanda…"

"Who said it was more than one?"

"That's my boy!" Barry high fived Dean then passed him a shot. "To my boy Dean Winchester the man we all learned on how to make a girl scream."

Marissa stood leaning against the doorway with a smirk on her face as she watched her brother praise Dean like he was some sort of Sex God. You would think Barry was the one trying to get his dick. Marissa bit her lip looking at him and walked away. Sooner or later he'd be hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the party escalated Dean continued to take shot after shot with Barry, Sam and some other guys he didn't even remember their names but he continued to look out for Marissa. After the closet incident it seemed she vanished.

Dean decided to head towards the bathroom to drain the lizard. He headed up the stairs and walked towards the bathroom. As he passed Marissa's room he heard a small moan. Instantly Dean got angered by it because he knew that moan that was the kind of moan she would give him after he ate her out.

Dean walked up to her room and placed his head against the door. He clenched his teeth together hearing her moaning. She was in there with some guy. Dean knew he should just walk away and go hook up with some random chick but for some reason his feet were not moving. Instead they moved closer to her door and he slowly opened it but what he saw shocked him more than what he thought was going on.

Marissa was lying on her bed with her green spaghetti strap shirt on and no panties and her two fingers were buried deep inside her.

"Fuck," he whispered staring at her fingers going in and out of her. He looked over his shoulder and quickly snuck into her room and continued to watch her get herself off.

Marissa bit her bottom lip and reached her other hand towards her pillow and gripped it tightly. She moaned and gasped loving the feeling of her fingers inside her because she was thinking of Dean the whole time. Thinking of him on top of her pounding hard inside her. The thought and image of it sent small tremors through her body.

Dean stood at the foot of her bed mesmerized by the sight. He watched her toes curl up and her hips begin to buck up into her hand. His eyes quickly went to her face when she moaned, "Dean…"

Dean found himself harder than when he walked into this room and saw what was going on. He rubbed the front of his jeans watching her get off thinking about him.

She leaned her head back crying out his name as she came, "Oh…oh Dean!" She bit her bottom lip hard and he watched her body relax on the bed. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Dean standing at the bottom of her bed with that cocky smirk on his face and his arms crossed across his chest.

She bit her bottom lip looking at him and with a smile she said, "You dirty man…you enjoying watching a young girl pleasure herself?"

"Depends if she's hot," he shrugged that smirk still plastered on his face, "You think about me while you're fingering yourself?"

Marissa let out a small giggle as the hand that was between her legs moved up her body towards her mouth, "Lately…yes." She traced her lips with her wet fingers then brought her tongue, her eyes still on his, as she licked up them.

Dean's pupils darkened and he kneeled on the bed between her legs and gripped her wrist. He looked down into her widened eyes and down at her lips that were still wet with her juices, "That's my job." He took her fingers and placed them in his mouth licking them clean. He threw her hand to the side and crashed his lips on hers kissing her and tasting her scent on her lips. He groaned loving the taste. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and grinded herself up against him. She moaned as the bulge in his jeans created friction against her clit.

Dean pulled back and grabbed the back of his shirt pulling it over his head. Marissa grabbed the sides of hers and did the same leaving her naked. She wrapped her arm around him and brought him down on top of her. She moaned feeling skin to skin contact.

"God you are so fucking sexy," he kissed down her neck, "There are so many things I want to do to you."

"Please, please," she moaned and arched her back as his head neared her chest, "Please Dean."

He chuckled, "You know I can't."

"Fuck age Dean…please!"

He loved hearing her beg for him. If only she was 18…oh the things that played in his mind.

"I'll do anything else but that sweetheart." Dean moved down to her breast and looked up at her with a smirk before taking her right nipple in his mouth. He licked around then bit down hard. She threw her head back running her hands through his hair.

"Yes…Dean," she gasped, "Oh God…I love your mouth on me."

"You like that baby?"

"Yes."

"Want more?"

Dean leaned up and watched her face as both hands moved to her breast and massaged them, kneaded them.

"Please Dean," she begged. He loved hearing his name come from her mouth begging him to continue.

He felt her hands move down his body and to his jeans where she unbuckled them and pulled them down.

"Need to see you," she said in a lustful tone. She bit her bottom lip looking into his eyes and he nodded as she sat up. His mouth quickly claimed her neck making her moan as she pulled his jeans and boxers down. "Oh God," she moaned as she pulled him out and began to rub him from base to tip, "I want you inside me so bad."

Dean pushed her down on the bed and kicked his jeans and boxers off. He laid his body over hers and kissed her. The cold amulet on his necklace touched her chest and made her shiver. "Tell me you want me," she whispered against his lips.

"You have no idea how bad I want you," he groaned and bit her bottom lip. He ground against her letting the underside of his cock rub against her dripping wet center.

"Oh God," she moaned throwing her head back. She moved her hips up as he did it again.

"Fuck," he whispered he knew he had to stop this before it went too far but he looked down at her beneath him and something came over him. A craving for her, holy hell did he want her. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

What was Dean going to do?

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ I know it's been a while but I was stuck, but I do believe I know where this story is going :) Please review guys! Thank you! Also wish Eric Kripke a happy birthday! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Dean bit his lip and looked down at her, "Fuck it," he said kissed her hard. She placed her hands on his head kissing him back as he grabbed her by the ass positioned her for him. Dean moved to her neck kissing and biting it.

"Y-yes…oh God yes," she said knowing what he was talking about. She started kissing his shoulders and felt his hard cock rub up against her again, "Oh please stop teasing. I want you inside me."

Dean didn't even think of the consequences of what he was about to do. He pretty much didn't give a flying fuck. He had to have her. And with her willing and her body just lying beneath his, her skin against his. He couldn't handle the temptation.

Dean leaned up from her neck and took hold of himself. He looked at Marissa one more time before sliding into her.

"Oh fuck," she moaned feeling how huge he was inside her. He was bigger than any other guy she has been with.

Dean grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist as he started to thrust hard and fast into her. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. She thrusted her tongue inside his mouth the same speed he was thrusting inside her.

"My God…you are so tight," he groaned against her lips.

He grabbed her wrists and placed them on either side of her head as he pounded away within her. She bit her bottom lip closing her eyes loving how he was controlling her.

"You like that?" he asked and bit her lip then licked it soothing it.

"God yes…Dean…feels so good. Don't stop."

Dean's lips crashed onto hers kissing her as his grip on her wrists tightened. He brought them above her head and took them into one hand as the other moved down her body.

"You like me being in control?"

"Yes…oh God…yes!" She threw her head back. "Control me! Do whatever you want!" Dean's free hand moved between their bodies and rubbed her clit hard. "Oh fuck!" She screamed moving her hips up against him, "Don't stop…please!"

"I want you to cum!"

Marissa threw her head back as his mouth descended upon it biting at it, thrusting hard and deep into her and his thumb rubbing her clit. She began to tremble underneath him.

"Oh…uh…uh…oh God! Dean! I'm…fuck…I'm cumming!"

Dean felt her inner muscles clench down around him and he groaned feeling her soaking him with her orgasm. He rode her through it but he wasn't done, not even close.

Dean rolled them over so she was on top, "I want you to ride me," he said looking up at her beautiful body on top of his.

He bit his bottom lip, his hand on her thighs as she began to bounce on him. She gave him a devilish smile as she ran her hands up her body and threw her head back as her hands grabbed her breast. Dean groaned at the sight and the feeling of her grinding and rocking herself on his thick cock.

"You like watching me touch myself?" Marissa asked as she rocked back and forth, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

"Oh fuck yes." Dean moaned. "So fucking hot baby."

"Mmm I know you like it. Fuck you feel so good." she moaned as Dean thrusted into her harder and faster. Her hand moved down her body and her fingers found her clit and she began rubbing hard and fast.

Dean groaned again at the sight. He could feel his own orgasm coming on strong and he was going to explode at any moment but he wanted her to cum with him. He wanted to feel her juices once again, soaking him.

"Please be close baby. God I want you to cum. Fucking cum on me!" he said in a commanding voice,

"Oh Dean...Dean!" she moaned. His tone was hard and sexy and she lost it. "Fuck baby I'm cumming!"

"Shit! Rissa! Fuck!" Dean moaned as he came deep inside her, both of the riding out the wave together.

Marissa and Dean were breathing heavily after their bodies relaxed from their long arousing orgasms.

"Oh shit," breathed Dean as Marissa rolled off of him and right next to him. He watched Marissa run a shaky hand through her drenched hair and he smirked, "You are so worth breaking the rules."

She laughed as she turned on her side, "Worth it huh?"

"Oh absolutely!" He groaned and she laughed again.

"Am I worth another round?"

Dean groaned rolling on top of her making her laugh, "Totally," he said before his lips crashed onto hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After showering Marissa headed downstairs and saw Dean and Sam packing up their bags. "Hey boys find a hunt?" asked Marissa as she leaned on the couch.

"Yeah, we're heading towards Oklahoma," said Sam swinging a bag over his shoulder and walked over to her, "Don't know when we'll be back."

"Oh, well then you Mr. Samuel Winchester you better give me a hug," she said with a smile and he grinned as he walked over to her and hugged her tightly picking her up off the ground.

Sam pulled back, "Be good for your brother and stay out of trouble."

She laughed, "Yes sir."

Sam walked out of the house which left Marissa and Dean. She smiled at him as she placed her hands in her back pockets. He zipped up his bag and dropped it on the couch walking over to her.

"Listen to Sam be good for Barry."

"No promises."

He chuckled and looked out the window where Sam and Barry were outside and he licked his lips, "Be careful," he said and placed a hand on her hip bringing her a bit closer, "No more hunts for you."

She laughed crossing her arms across her chest, "Can't tell me what to do Dean Winchester, I don't like it."

"Oh really? Because after last night I'm pretty sure you liked it."

"Oh whoa wait a minute throwing that in my face now? Just because I let you take cont-" She was caught off by his lips. It was a quick one but they both savored it. She bit her bottom lip and opened her eyes staring into his own, "What about Barry?" she asked quietly.

Dean just gave her a smirk and placed his finger to her lips, "You're my dirty little secret." He winked at her. She smiled liking the sound of that before watching him grab his bag and walk out.

Marissa bit her bottom lip, her own chase had been concurred for Dean Winchester but she had a feeling, a feeling deep down this wasn't the last time she would be seeing him. Sure maybe in a couple years but something was telling her not to hold her breath because he will be back.

**5 Years Later**

Two figures appeared in front of a cheap hotel in Washington D.C. Dean looked around wondering why on earth Cas has sent him here.

"What the hell Cas? I told you not to do that to me anymore!" yelled Dean. He looked around the hotel parking lot, "Why are we in a parking lot...in Washington D.C while my baby is all the way back in New Jersey?"

"Your children are here," Cas stated simply.

Dean stared at him in shock first then started laughing, "Right children. Good one Cas now can I get back to _my_ hotel please?"

Cas just kept staring at the hotel and Dean looked at him confused, "Cas! Come on man! I don't have a kid!"

"I want strawberry shortcake!" yelled a little girl.

"I want double fudge!" yelled another little girl's voice.

Dean quickly turned at the sound of those little voices. There were two little girls. One dressed in a pink dress and the other in jeans and a tank top wearing a backwards cap.

"Double fudge is way better _Allison_!"

"No way! Strawberry shortcake Brooklyn Deanna Adams!"

_Adams?_

Dean only knew one person with that last name.

"Alright, alright you two, calm down," said Marissa laughing as she walked out closing the door and locking it behind her. He watched her pat her back pocket noticing a gun in it. "You can have both."

"Yay!" they both yelled.

"Thank you mommy!" yelled Allison.

"Thank you mom! You're so awesome!" yelled Brooklyn.

Marissa took both their hands walking across the parking lot not even noticing Dean, the only one that was standing there now. Dean looked and saw Cas gone then looked back at Marissa seeing her feeding the vending machine money and the little girls jumping up and down for their ice cream.

Dean swallowed hard as he made his way towards them. Allison, the one in the pink dress, looked around her mother seeing the man walk up to them.

"Mommy," she said in a scared little voice and clung onto her mother's leg.

"What is it baby?" noticing the fear in her daughter's voice and the clinging to the leg tighter than usual.

Marissa looked down at her one daughter and saw her eyes widened. Marissa quickly grabbed both her daughters putting them behind her as she turned placing her hand on her gun but stopped and felt her heart stop as well.

"Dean," she said in surprise and shocked that he was there. She has been going from hotel to hotel for years trying to keep her distance from him and now all of sudden they were at the same hotel. What the hell is wrong with the world?

* * *

**Authors Note: **Surprise! Surprise! :D


End file.
